¿Tú me quieres?
by karen de Pattinson
Summary: -Promete que no me dejaras más- Lo prometo- ¿Tú me quieres?- pregunto con miedo. - Te quiero Eddy- Edward y Bella solo tienen 6 años, pero eso no evitara que la vida los junte y conoscan a el amor. Historia basada en hechos reales, la historia del primer amor!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son de Meyer la trama es mia.**

* * *

**¿Tú me quieres?**

Estaba sentada muy quietecita en mi lugar, esperando para poder salir al recreo. La maestra nos había dicho que si no hacíamos ruido hasta que el timbre sonara, nos daría 5 minutos más de recreo. La mayoría estábamos callados y sin movernos de nuestro lugar, pero en cambio otros…

Ese otro es Edward Cullen, un niño muy lindo, pero también muy presumido. Se creía mucho porque la mayoría de las niñas lo querían y les daban sus galletas cuando él se las pedía, yo jamás en mi vida le daría nada a ese niño. Era todo un bobo.

Pero volviendo a lo de antes, Edward era ese niño que no podía quedarse callado por un momento. De hecho ahora mismo estaba golpeando su lápiz en la mesa, causando mi irritación. Estaba segurísima de que la maestra Ángela nos metería temprano por culpa de ese niño baboso.

Tape mis oídos con mis pequeñas manos tratando de que el sonido no se escuchara más. Podía ser muy lindo pero era una pequeña molestia y lo peor, él gozaba molestándome a mí, a mí de entre todos los niños del salón. Ya lo había acusado con mi mami y la maestra, pero solo decían que lo ignorara, el problema es ¡Como ignorar al niño que vive por llamar mi atención molestándome!

Suspire con fastidio y trate de calmarme, al menos no me estaba tirando bolas de papel o algo así. Edward suele molestarme de esa forma, me tiraba bolsa de papel, rompe mis dibujos, roba mi almuerzo y algunas veces le pega chicle a mis cosas o a mi cabello. Es realmente insoportable.

El timbre sonó, avisándonos el comienzo del receso. La maestra Ángela nos dejó salir y espero a que todos tomáramos nuestro almuerzo para cerrar el salón. Nosotros teníamos todo un patio con mesas y sillas para comer y jugar, las maestras y maestros en cambio pasaban el receso en un lugar llamado cafetería, allí según tenía entendido, comían los adultos. Pocas veces nos dejaban entrar ahí.

Tome mi almuerzo y salí a paso lento del salón, era un poquito torpe y si corría o caminaba muy rápido me caía. Mamá decía que yo era su pequeña patosita, mis tíos y abuelitos decían que era muy tierno el hecho de que no pudiera correr ni un metro sin caerme, a mí me parecía muy tonto. Edward decía que era una niña torpe y tonta, me dolían sus palabras, pero prefería ignorarlo.

Camine a una pequeña mesa solitaria, esta era la más alejada que había en el patio. Me gustaba porque siempre estaba en calma y parecía el único lugar al que Edward no se acercaba a molestarme. Para mi mala suerte la banca estaba muy mojada y había olvidado sacar mi impermeable azul cielo del salón. Me puse algo triste de no poder sentarme en mi lugar favorito.

Camine cabizbaja hacia las otras bancas, estas estaban bajo techo así que no estaban mojadas. Estaba un poco lejos pero aun así pude ver a mi único amigo jugando a la pelota solito. Se llama Jacob y era un chico muy tímido y casi no tenía amigos. Me sentaba en clases con él y a veces comía conmigo, otras veces se juntaba con otros chicos y comía con ellos, no me molestaba en absoluto, él era mi mejor amigo pero aun así él tenía el derecho de comer con quien quisiera.

Estaba a punto de llegar a donde estaba Jackie, como solía llamarlo de cariño, cuando Edward apareció de pronto y tomo mi mano jalándome a la dirección contraria. Eso me molesto un poquito, él no era nadie para jalarme, pero su mano era muy suavecita y cómoda para soltarla. Cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba llevando a la cafetería de maestros, comencé a protestar.

-Edward suéltame- le pedí jalando mi mano.

-No, te llevare a almorzar- dijo decidido.

-Pero yo no quiero ir allí, nos regañaran- le dije obstinada.

-No te pasara nada Belly, lo prometo- me dijo de forma cariñosa, se me hizo raro pero lo deje pasar.

Decidí creerle y dejar mi miedo a un lado, no quería parecer una cobarde. Deje que me guiara y apreté mi bolsita de papel donde tenía mi comida, él tenía la suya en su otra mano. Mire mis pies mientras caminábamos, intentaba no caerme y darle un razón para burlarse de mí.

Cuando llegamos nos plantamos en la entrada, el lugar era como un gran salón de clases, solo que más grande y las puertas siempre estaban abiertas. Allí dentro había muchos maestros comiendo, me dio penita estar ahí parada con Edward a mi lado esperando entrar. Una maestra se nos acercó y nos preguntó de forma amable que era lo que pasaba. Edward fue el que respondió sorprendiéndome mucho.

-¿Pasa algo niños?- pregunto la maestra.

-Sí, mi novia y yo queríamos comer aquí, ¿podemos?- pregunto Edward sonando tímido pero decidido, me puse rojita como un tomatito cuando dijo "mi novia y yo" la maestra nos sonrió de forma dulce.

-Muy bien, entonces pasen- dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-Vamos- me apuro Edward guiándome a una mesa un poco apartada de los maestros, que nos miraban con curiosidad y dulzura. Solo hizo que me pusiera más rojita.

Nos sentamos en una mesa más chica que las demás y sacamos nuestra comida de nuestra bolsita. Yo traía unas quesadillas con mi jugo de uva y unas galletitas con chispas de chocolate. Edward traía un sándwich con jugo de manzana y una gelatina de cereza. Ambos nos pusimos a comer nuestra comida hasta que recordé sus palabras de hace un rato.

-Edward, tu y yo no somos novios- aclare un poco roja.

-Mmm no, no lo somos… ¿Belly, quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto con ojitos tiernos.

-Sí, está bien- dije no muy segura.

Jamás había tenido un novio, pero Edward era lindo. En cuanto respondí él se paro de su lugar y dio un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar ponerme roja y apartarme, era raro, pero no me sentía diferente, solo un poco rara. Terminamos de comer en silencio y en cuanto toco el timbre, tomo mi mano y me llevo al salón.

Los días pasaron lentamente, Edward comenzó a acompañarme a todas partes y nunca soltaba mi mano, también cargaba mi mochila y me regalaba galletas, él decía que era cosa de novios. No me molestaba, Edward era muy lindo cuando quería y me gustaban sus ojos verdes, eran muy bonitos al igual que su cabello. Él siempre dejaba que dibujara en sus cuadernos y jugaba con mis cabellos, decía que era bonito y suave.

Las otras niñas se dieron cuenta de que Eddy y yo éramos novios, así que se acercaron a nosotros cuando caminábamos de regreso al salón. Eddy sostenía mi mano y jugaba con mis dedos. Íbamos a mitad de camino cuando Tanya, Jessica y Lauren se pararon frente a nosotros tapándonos el paso, me molesto como miraban a MI Eddy.

-¿Ella enserio es tu novia?- pregunto Tanya mirándome mal.

-Sí, Belly es mi novia- respondió Edward.

-Pero ella es tan simple- dijo Jessica.

-Y bajita, además su cabello es feo- le siguió Lauren.

-Es cierto y tú eres muy lindo, ¿Por qué estas con ella?- pregunto Tanya.

Me dolió todo lo que dijeron, así que solté la mano de Edward y me fui al salón solita, Jackie ya estaba sentado en su lugar y me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Era muy lindo y amable conmigo, sabía que yo le gustaba, así que me había alejado un poco de él, no quería que Edward se enojara conmigo por estar con Jackie, pero ahora me valía cacahuate. Jacob era mi amigo y me sentaría con él.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi amigo en cuanto me senté a su lado.

-Sí, no te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa.

Solo pasaron unos pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegara un Edward un poco enojado. Se sentó en la mesa detrás de la mía y azoto sus libros, el ruido me asusto haciéndome saltar en mi lugar. Me miro mal un par de segundos antes de soltar el aire y acomodarse en su silla, cuando me iba a voltear hablo.

-¿Por qué me dejaste con esas niñas?- pregunto enojado.

-Tú estabas hablando con ellas, no quería molestar- dije un poco triste.

-Belly, me dejaste- reprocho.

-yo… lo siento- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Promete que no me dejaras más- me pidió.

-Yo…- no estaba muy segura.

-Promételo- insistió.

-Lo prometo-

-Bien, te quiero Belly- dijo abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo.

-¿Belly?- me llamo.

-Mande-

-¿Tú me quieres?- me pregunto con miedo.

-Si- dije muy segura.

-Dime que me quieres- me pidió mirándome a los ojos.

-Te quiero Eddy- le dije volviéndolo a abrazar.

Se separó un poco de mí y acerco sus labios a los míos. Deposito un besito en mis labios y volvió a abrazarme. Ese había sido mi primer beso, mamá me había dicho que era muy especial y debía ser con la persona adecuada y que quisiera mucho. Yo estaba muy segura de que Edward era mi persona adecuada.

Por eso ahora estaba aquí parada frente al altar, uniendo nuestras vidas. Ya que desde ese momento no pude separarme de él y no pensaba hacerlo nunca.

-Te amo Belly- me dijo regalándome otro de sus dulces besos.

-Te amo Eddy- dije antes de besarlo y sellar así nuestra unión.

* * *

**Hola! esta pequeña historia no es mia! es la historia de una amiga, karime. Esta fue la historia de su primer novio y todo sigue igual, menos la parte de casarce! tiene 13 igual que yo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten, es una historia que en mi opinion muy linda! Besos y dejen REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los presonajes son de SM. La trama mía. **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Miraba con cariño la hermosa escena que estaba frente a mí, los dos amores de mi vida estaban sentados en el patio trasero de nuestra casa, ambas se veían preciosas con sus vestidos para salir. Mi hermosa Bella tenía puesto un vestido blanco, pegado al busto y suelto de la cintura para abajo, este tenía pequeños detalles en azul en la falda, la cual le llegaba pocos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Al lado de mi esposa estaba mi adorable hija, la cual tenía sus 12 años recién cumplidos, esta tenía puesto un vestido verde agua, que hacía que sus preciosos ojos verdes, idénticos a los míos, brillasen de forma especial.

Las dos mujeres de mi vida jugaban con las pequeñas flores que encontraban, y con estas adornaban sus cabellos. A pesar de que mi princesa ya era una pequeña adolecente, tenía una perfecta relación con su madre y conmigo, ella era perfectamente madura y confiaba mucho en nosotros. Siempre que tenía un problema iba con su madre o conmigo, pero acudía más con su madre, solo por el hecho de que también era una chica. Me encantaba cuando dejaba a un lado su parte adolecente, y se convertía en la pequeña que tanto amaba y extrañaba a veces. Tenía que admitir que amaba en lo que mi hermosa princesa se había convertido, pero me aterraba la idea de verla crecer, y lo que es más, me ponía muy furioso cuando veía a cualquier fulano acercándose a mi pequeñita.

Porque lo admitía, era un padre celoso, quería que mi princesa se quedara conmigo para siempre, y tenía ganas de espantar a cualquier muchacho que si quiera se haya atrevido a mirar a mi bebé. Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte pensar así, ella tenía todo el derecho de hacer su vida y estar con quien quisiera, pero tan solo tenía 12 años, la quería conmigo por al menos 10 años más. Mi hermosa Bella, a quien amaba cada día más, me había aconsejado que dejase el estrés a un lado y disfrutase de mi pequeña, cosa que últimamente me resultaba más difícil, ya que cada vez que la iba a buscar de la escuela, veía a más chicos tras de ella. Unos la miraban desde lejos y otros simplemente la seguían como perritos falderos, aunque no podía culparlos del todo, mi princesa era igual de hermosa que su madre.

Eso me hizo recordar a como me sentía con Bella cuando íbamos al Instituto y ella atraía un montón de miradas, unas de envidia, otras de curiosidad y finalmente las que me sacaban de mis casillas, las de deseo. La veían como si fuera un pedazo de carne y lo odiaba como la mierda, ella era mía y sin duda era mucho mejor que un pedazo de carne. Esos recuerdos me llevaron a la primera vez que la vi, mi vida era tan simple como la de un niño de 5 años podría ser, pero entonces… llega ella con su hermoso cabello color café y sus profundos ojos chocolates. Ella hizo que mi patética existencia –que hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que cuán patética era- tuviera sentido, claro que, las cosas no eran tan fáciles para un simple niño de 5 años enamorándose por primera vez.

_**Flashback**_

Me tape desde mi cabeza hasta mis pies, no saldría de la cama, estaba dispuesto a llorar, patalear e incluso gritar un poquito. Yo nunca era así, mi mami decía que era el niño más tranquilo y bien portado del mundo entero, pero esta vez me portaría un poco mal. Sabía que mi mami se molestaría un poco, pero era necesario, porque de ninguna manera saldría de mi cama. El reloj despertador sonó de forma molesta, burlándose de mí descaradamente, lo apague muy rápido para que nadie lo escuchara, pero de nada sirvió ya que comencé a escuchar los suaves pasos de mi mami por el pasillo, apreté la sabana y me hice el dormido. Escuche la puerta abrirse y luego la cama hundirse a mi lado.

-Cariño, es hora de levantarse, no querrás legar tarde a tu primer día de escuela- dijo, aunque más bien sonó como si hubiera cantado.

Ignore a mi madre y fingí dormir. No quería ir a la escuela, mamá decía que ya era grande y los niños grandes debían ir a la escuela, pero yo no quería. Sabía que si iba a la escuela ya no vería a mis papis tan seguido, y que tendría muchas cosas complicadas que hacer, como la tarea que seguramente me dejarían en la escuela. Yo quería estar siempre con mis papis, aunque papi Carli estuviera trabajando en las mañanas y por eso no lo pudiera ver a esa hora. Él curaba personas enfermitas, yo quería ser como el cuándo fuera grande y ayudar a todos, pero ahora no me gustaba mucho la idea. Mis papás me dijeron que para ser doctor como mi papi, tenía que ir a la escuela. Pero yo no quería ir a la escuela.

-Vamos bebé, levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela- dijo mi mami tratando de quitarme mis cobijas.

-No quiero- dije agarrándolas más fuerte.

-Tienes que ir amor, los niños grandes vana a la escuela-

-Pero yo no soy un niño grande- dije cuando por fin logro quitarme las cobijas. Pero aun así no iba a dejarla ganar.

-Claro que lo eres mi amor. Eres un niño grande y muy inteligente, además de caballeroso y muy lindo- dijo besando mis mejillas. Me aleje de ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cerré mis ojitos tratando de alejarlas, no quería que mi mami me viese llorar y que ella también lo hiciera. Sabía que a ella la hacía triste el que yo o mi papi lloráramos y cuando nos veía lo hacía con nosotros. Odiaba ver a mi mami llorar.

-No quiero ir- dije aun con mis ojos cerrados. Una lágrima se escapó y mamá la limpio con cariño haciendo que soltara más.

-Amor ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la escuela?- pregunto mi mami mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-Porque quiero estar contigo y papi siempre- le dije abrazándola. Mi mami limpio las demás lágrimas cuidadosa mente, luego dejo un beso en cada lugar que pasaron mis lágrimas.

-Hay mi pequeñito, el que vayas a la escuela no hará que nos separemos. Sí, quizás no nos veremos durante la mañana porque estarás en la escuela, pero en la tarde estaremos todos juntos como siempre, además, será muy divertido y harás nuevos amigos. Pronto te olvidaras de mí y ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos- dijo mi mami con un pucherito. ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Acaso estaba loquita?

-Mami no digas eso, siempre te querré y pasare tiempo contigo, porque eres mi mami y te amo- dije.

-Yo también te amo bebé, pero tienes que ir a la escuela- dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Bueno, pero solo si prometes darme una galleta de chocolate para el almuerzo- le dije de manera seria. Si iba a tener que ir a la escuela, al menos lo tendría que disfrutar ¿no?

-Muy bien señorito, es un trato. Ahora metete a bañar que llegaras tarde-

Mire a mi mami salir de mi cuarto y me apresure al baño. Cuando termine de bañarme me puse mi ropa interior y mi ropa, como ya era un niño grande podía elegir mi ropa yo solito. Busque mi mochila y entre todos los cuadernos metí unas galletas de chocolate que había guardado ayer. Me puse la mochila en el hombro y salí corriendo hacía la cocina, mi mami estaba preparándome panqueques. Avente mi mochila por ahí y me senté a desayunar.

No tardamos mucho ya que mi mami no paraba de apurarme, apenas pude terminar mis panqueques, pero al menos me dio dos galletas más por no dejarme desayunar. Nos subimos al auto y mami manejo hasta la escuela, estaba muy nervioso, no conocía a nadie. Mire con miedo la escuela, habíamos llegado muy rápido, mi mami salió del auto y me abrió la puerta. Salí con mucho cuidado y me escondí detrás de las piernas de mi mami, había muchos niños, unos lloraban y otros reían. También había unas muchachas que se llevaban a los niños adentro de la escuela, me aferre a la falda de mi mami. Una de las muchachas se acercó a nosotros con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Me daba un poquito de miedo.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Cleer- dijo estirando la mano. Mi mami la tomo y le sonrió.

-Soy Esme Cullen y este es mi pequeño Edward- presento mi mami tratando de sacarme de detrás de ella.

-Hola pequeñín- dijo la chica sacudiendo mi cabello.

-Hola- dije antes de esconderme de nuevo.

-Es un poco tímido, pero se le pasara, solo tiene que tomar un poco de confianza- explico mi mami acariciando mi cabello.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a tu salón a conocer a tu nueva maestra?- pregunto con una de esas sonrisas que me daban mucho miedo. Mire a mi mami, ella se agacho y me abrazo.

-Todo estará bien amor, solo serán unas pocas horas y después podemos ir a comer un helado ¿ok?- asentí con la cabeza. –Entonces pórtate bien, se educado y trata de divertirte-

-Si mami, te quiero- la abrace con todas mis fuerzas y bese su mejilla.

-Yo igual mi amor, ahora ve con Cleer- me dijo. Tome la mano que me ofrecía la chica y camine hasta la puerta de la escuela.

Me fue enseñando cada salón por el que pasábamos y me mostro el patio de juegos, también un lugar donde ellos comían y si algo pasaba los buscáramos ahí, seguimos así hasta que llegamos a mi salón, ahí estaba otra muchacha, pero esta e veía más grande. Tenía su cabello color café y usaba anteojos, era delgada y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, estaba hablando con una niña. La niña era pequeña y su cabello era del color del chocolate, sus ojitos eran grandes y tenía pestañas largas, su carita de ángel estaba rosadita como el helado de fresa, tenía puesto un vestido color azul, se veía muy linda.

Me fui a sentar en una de las sillas de hasta atrás para no llamar la atención, pronto la maestra se presentó como Ángela, después hizo que dijéramos nuestros nombres y lo que nos gustaba hacer. La niña dijo que se llamaba Isabella, pero que le gustaba más Bella, cuando se presentó sus mejillas volvieron a ser rositas. El día se pasó muy rápido, al principio no hable con nadie, pero luego varios niños se acercaron a mí y me propusieron jugar a la pelota con ellos a la hora del recreo, acepte. Mami tenía razón, iba a hacer muchos amigos y tendría con quien jugar, lo único mal es que unas niñas también se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a tocar mi cabello y decir que era lindo. No sabía que les pasaba, pero eran muy raras, cuando termine de jugar con mis amigos me acerque a Bella.

Ella estaba sentada solita en una banca alejada de todos, así que camine hasta donde estaba ella. Me sentía muy nervioso y mis manos sudaban, no sabía porque pero sentía cositas en el estómago, cuando llegue a su lado, ella me miro por un momento y luego siguió comiendo. La mire con curiosidad, ella no había hecho lo que las otras niñas, pero me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, me senté a su lado y me miro mal, su ceño se frunció al igual que sus labios, se veía muy linda.

-No te puedes sentar aquí- dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- sentí feito cuando dijo eso.

-Porque quiero estar solita- me dijo molesta, pero veía lágrimas en sus ojitos.

-Lo siento- dije antes de levantarme e irme. Me senté con otros niños y comí mis galletas de chocolate, me la pase pensando en Bella, ¿Por qué estaría triste? No me gustaba verla triste, me ponía triste a mí también, las niñas bonitas no debían llorar. Voltee a verla y me di cuenta que no estaba sola, al su lado había un niño moreno sentado donde yo había estado, se estaban riendo y él le daba una flor. Me sentí muy enojado, ella no me había dejado sentarme con ella, pero si al niño ese. Deje de mirarla. A la hora de la salida todos los niños salieron corriendo, yo me atrase un poco y pude ver cuando ella se tropezaba y caía al salir, estuve a punto de acercarme y ayudarla cuando me acorde de lo que había pasado hace un rato. Seguí guardando mis cosas, cuando termine ella seguía en el piso y sus ojitos del color del chocolate estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Eres muy torpe- le dije cuando pase a su lado. Salí del salón sin prestarle atención a lo que había pasado hace un rato, mi mami estaba parada afuera esperándome, corrí hasta ella. Entramos al auto y me llevo a la heladería.

-¿Cómo te fue bebé?- me pregunto. Estábamos sentados en una de las sillas que estaban fuera de la heladería. Yo tenía mi helado de chocolate con chispitas de colores, y mi mami tenía un helado de fresa con chocolate.

-Bien, hice varios amigos, jugamos futbol y comimos juntos, pero había unas niñas que no dejaban de tocar mi cabello y decir cosas raras- dije molesto y haciendo un pequeño puchero. Mi mami me sonrió de manera cariñosa. ¿Reía de mi sufrimiento?

-Hay pequeño, creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte, eres un chico muy guapo y habrá muchas niñas como esas- dijo mi mami. Fruncí el ceño, si mi mami tenía razón o no, no me importaba. Yo quería a Bella, pero ella estaba con ese niño Jacob.

-Vamos a casa- dijo mi mami.

Los días siguieron pasando y cada vez me gustaba más la escuela, a veces salía con mis nuevos amigos al parque a jugar a la pelota, pero había algo que me seguía molestando. Era esa cosa rara que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que veía a Bella con Jacob riendo y comiendo juntos, era una especie de incomodidad y molestia, incluso un poco de dolor. No me gustaba sentirme así, no le había dicho nada a mi mami porque no quería que se preocupase, además que no me dolía siempre, solo cuando veía a Bella con su amigo. Eso era lo más raro. Ahora tenía más amigos y amigas, eso me hacía feliz porque había aprendido un truco, si hacía un puchero o miraba a una de las niñas lindas con ojos tiernos me daban galletas o jugo, eso siempre me servía cuando quería galletas de chocolate y traía de vainilla.

Los chicos decían que era porque era "lindo" a mí no me importaba, solo lo usaba cuando enserio quería una galleta, por otra cosa no, mi papi me había enseñado a respetar y cuidar a las niñas, y no era de caballeritos hacer que las niñas hicieran todo lo que yo quisiese. Me hubiese gustado que eso que hacía también sirviera con Bella, ¡Pero no! Eso me ponía muy enojado, y más cuando venía el otro niño tonto a decirme que no molestara a "su Bella" ella era MI Bella, no de él. Entonces cada que se caía deje de sentirme mal y comencé a burlarme de ella, si no quería ser mi amiga podía irse con su Jacob, que la ayudara él, yo ya no. Pero aun así siempre había algo que me hacía enojar más, Bella dibujaba muy bonito y pintaba muy bien, pero siempre se la pasaba haciendo dibujos de ella y Jacob, en la parte de arriba de la hoja siempre decía "mejores amigos por siempre" entonces para no verlos, los rayaba muy feo, o los rompía.

También a veces jalaba su cabello, pero era porque me gustaba jugar con él, era muy suave y olía rico, pero si tocaba su cabello así nada más se enojaba. Entonces mejor lo jalaba, ella gritaba y lloraba, cuando yo solo quería peinar, pero ella no entendía. Así que fue y me acuso con la maestra Ángela y esta me regaño, entonces si me enoje mucho con ella, empecé a romper todos sus dibujos, y me reía cada que se caía, además de que le ponía chicle a sus cosas, eso me hacía sentir malo, pero al menos alejaba ese sentimiento raro que sentía en mi pecho. Ella dejo de quejarse con el tiempo y solo me ignoraba, eso no me gustaba y comencé a hacerle más cosas, pero ella seguía ignorando.

Un día estaba viendo la tele con mi mami, cuando ella cambio los canales y puso su novela, la vi con ella ya que mi papi aún no había llagado y no quería dejarla solita, estaba mirando para otro lado cuando algo en la tele llamo mucho mi atención. En la tele había una muchacha y un muchacho, estaban sentados en una banca tomando un helado, sus manos estaban unidas y se sonreían, entonces el chico se a cerco a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella le sonrió y le dijo que lo quería y después lo abrazo. Mi mami tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me preocupe mucho, ella no debía llorar nunca, eso era muy malo. A papi tampoco le gustaba cuando mami lloraba, él la abrazaba para que dejase de hacerlo, así que me acerque a mi mami y la abrace muy fuerte.

-No llores mami- le pedí.

-Aww mi bebé, no te preocupes, mami está perfectamente bien- me dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos pulgares.

-Pero estabas llorando- le dije molesto, no me gustaba que llorara, pero tampoco me gustaba que me mintiera.

-Pero de felicidad bebé, mami tiene una debilidad por las novelas, que la hacen llorar cada vez que las ve, ahora lloro de felicidad porque los protagonistas están juntos al fin- me explico de forma rápida. Mire la televisión y luego a mi mami, eso no tenía mucho sentido, la gente no lloraba porque estaba feliz. Se suponía que lo hacía porque estaba triste y esa era la forma de desahogarse, sin tener que comer kilos de helado y engordar 30 kilos. Lo sé porque mi papi me conto que cuando conoció a mami ellos no se llevaban muy bien, entonces cuando mami le dijo a papi que no quería estar con él, lloro mucho y comió mucho helado, me dijo que como comió mucho engordo y cuando mami le dijo que en realidad lo amaba mucho y había sido una tonta por haberlo hecho esperar tanto, comenzó a hacer ejercicio para poder estar muy guapo y a mami no pensara que era un vago.

Esa historia me la había contado hace mucho tiempo, pero la recordaba muy bien porque hacía que me la contara al menos una vez cada dos semanas antes de dormir, a mi papi le gustaba recordar cómo conoció a mamá y a mí me gustaba escuchar. Mami también me contaba su versión de la historia y me decía lo importante que era pensar antes de actuar y no dejarse llevar por impulsos tontos, y más cuando estos tenían que ver con la persona que más quieres en el mundo. Ella siempre me decía que las personas cometían muchos errores, pero lo importante de eso era saber arreglarlos, también decía que con un "lo siento" no se arreglaban las cosas y que había que saber afrontar los hechos. Mire los ojos de mi mami que ahora estaban felices, así como siempre deben de estar, mire la televisión de nuevo y de nuevo a mi mami, tenía que preguntarle.

-Mami, si estas feliz ¿Entonces por qué lloras? ¿Cómo te das cuenta de que lloras de felicidad y cuando lo haces de tristeza? ¿No es mejor reír que llorar?– le pregunte con curiosidad. Mi mami me sonrió con ternura antes de responderme.

-Mmm hay dos clases de felicidad, la primera es la que sentimos cuando vemos algo gracioso o nos cuentan un chiste y nos hace reír…-

-¿O cómo cuando papi me hace cosquillas?- interrumpí para preguntarle.

-Exacto bebé, pero también hay otra que es muy diferente; esta felicidad sale desde el corazón, y sale cuando hacen algo muy lindo por ti y de repente tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, cuando te sorprenden con algo muy especial, dejando a un lado lo superficial y viene del corazón, entonces sientes como tu corazón se hincha y sientes como maripositas en tu estómago, entonces no puedes evitar llorar- me explico. La mire con la boca abierta. Sabía que cuando las personas querían desahogarse lloraban, pero lo que no sabía era que también había que desahogarte de felicidad.

-Mami, ¿Por qué lloraste tú?- le pegunte.

-Bueno, es algo complicado. Mmm vez a los chicos juntos ahí. Dijo señalando la televisión. Asentí con la cabeza. –Bueno, a veces algunas personas se encariñan con algo cuando lo ven mucho, mami siempre ve la novela y se encariño con los personajes, ellos ahora están juntos, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron. Nunca se rindieron y lucharon hasta el final- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces ellos ahora están juntos y tú eres feliz?- pregunte.

-Sí-

-Mami ¿Por qué el chico besa su mejilla y la abraza?- pregunte al ver a las personas de la tele.

-Ellos son novios.- me contesto mi mami.

-¿Por qué son novios?-

-Por qué se quieren, cuando dos personas se gustan y se quieren se hacen novios, pero tienes que querer mucho a la persona para eso, ella tiene que ser muy importante para ti y no simplemente un juego- dijo seriamente.

-¿Tú y papi son novios?- pregunte entusiasmado.

-No, tu papi y yo somos más que eso, somos esposos y eso pasa cuando te enamoras de una persona y quieres estar el resto de tu vida con ella- me conto. Entonces pensé en Bella, yo la quería mucho, pero no sabía si me gustaba. Me senté de nuevo con mi mami y después de eso me fui a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté muy temprano, me prepare para la escuela y fui al cuarto de mis papis para hablar con papá mientras mami se baña. Le pregunte muchas cosas de novios y de cómo saber cuándo alguien te gusta, él me dijo muchas cosas que trate de recordar, también me hablo de muchos sentimientos más y descubrí que la molestia que había estado sintiendo cuando veía a Jacob y Belly juntos eran celos. Tuve que contarle a mi papi de Bella y el me escucho muy atento, cuando termine me dijo que ella me gustaba y que debía de tratar de ser más amable con ella y no dejar que los celos me hicieran ser grosero con ella, me recordó que yo era un caballero y debía ser amable con las niñas y más si ella me gustaba.

Cuando terminamos de hablar, corrí a la cocina a esperar a que mi mami bajase y me preparase el desayuno, mientras tanto, tome un vaso con leche y galletas con chispas de chocolate. Mami no tardo en bajar y me preparo mi desayuno y mi almuerzo. Desayune muy rápido, estaba ansioso por ir a la escuela, después de hablar con mi papi me decidí a pedirle perdón a Bella, después me haría su amigo y cuando fuéramos muy buenos amigos y estuviera seguro de que ella me quisiera como mami quiere a papi, le pediría que fuera mi novia. No sabía si ella me perdonaría o si después de hacernos buenos amigos ella aceptara ser mí novia, porque según papi me había dicho, no importaba cuanto quisieras a esa persona y cuanto ella te quisiera a ti, a veces el perdón cuesta y si ella es importante, entonces vale la pena esperar.

Sabía que eso era cierto, como prueba tenía a mis papis, ellos se querían mucho y eran el uno para el otro, pero aun así habían luchado mucho para poder estar juntos. Papi había hecho muchas babosadas y había lastimado a mami, pero aun así la amaba mucho, por eso acepto que se había comportado como un bobo y espero a que mami le diera su perdón, la amaba demasiado como para perderla. Así que tenía que esperar a que Bella no estuviera muy enojada conmigo y me perdonara rápido, pero aun así ella tenía la culpa, sino me hubiera corrido de la mesa y hubiera dejado que el tonto de Jacob si se sentara con ella, nunca me hubiera puesto celoso y me hubiera portado bien con ella.

Entonces me di cuenta de algo, algo en lo que nunca había pensado, la razón por la que ella me había corrido a mí y había dejado a Jacob que se sentara con ella. ¿Qué tal si Jacob y Bella eran novios como los de la tele? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de forma rápida, no quería llorar, no quería preocupar a mami, pero necesitaba saber si ellos eran novios o no. De camino a la escuela no dije anda, me la pase pensando en cómo saber si ellos eran novios o no, y si lo eran que haría. Belly era muy importante para mí, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por la simple razón de querer darle todas mis galletas de chocolate cuando la veía –y eso que yo amaba mis galletas de chocolate y casi no las compartía con nadie- o de querer empujar a Jacob cada vez que veía que le daba una flor del jardín a Belly.

Ella se merecía más que una flor cortada del jardín de la escuela. A veces los niños hacían del baño ahí o tiraban su comida cuando se ponía de color verde porque olvidaban sacarla de la mochila el día anterior. Belly merecía una flor cortada del jardín de mi mami, porque las flores de mi mami eran muy hermosas como ella (Como Bella), además de que mi mami siempre las cuidaba mucho y las plantaba con mucho amor. También tenía que agregar que Jacob era un tonto regalando flores, ni siquiera sabía elegir la flora adecuada para Belly. Siempre le regalaba una flor morada y simple, tallo delgado y corto, pétalos descoloridos y sin ningún sentido, el centro era de un amarillo chillón que solo la hacía más común y sosa. Belly no era común ni mucho menos sosa, entonces no merecía una flor común, sino, una que fuera igual de bonita y especial que ella. Una que representara lo linda que es, que oliera bonito como ella, pero sin ser demasiado llamativa, necesitaba una que fuera bonita como ella. Yo sabía cuál era la flor indicada, y sabía dónde podía encontrarla.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, primero tenía que saber si Jacob y Belly estaban juntos o no. Cuando llegamos a la escuela mi mami me dio un beso en la frente y me regalo una galleta, Cleer estaba parada en la puerta de la entrada como todos los días desde el primer día, la única diferencia era que ahora yo sabía el camino a mi salón e iba yo solito. Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y vi a Belly llegar al salón, se veía muy bonita hoy –aunque siempre se veía muy bonita para mí- tenía una falda azul y una blusa rosa. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre junto a Jacob. Me dedique a observarlos durante toda la mañana, sabía que si hacían cosas de novios me daría cuenta, no por nada me había pasado toda la noche viendo novelas con mi mami. Ahora sabía todo lo que los novios hacían, así que si lo eran me daría cuenta y si no lo eran, sabría cómo hacerle cuando Belly y yo lo fuéramos.

-Niños- llamo la maestra Ángela, hace un rato nos había puesto a pintar, pero la mayoría de los niños solo jugaban con la pintura y gritaban. Yo estaba haciendo un dibujo de mis papis y yo. – Escuchen, si prometen guardar silencio, yo prometo dejarlos jugar 5 minutos más ¿trato?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Todos gritaron que sí, y luego se callaron y guardaron las pinturas y crayolas tiradas.

Todo estaba demasiado calladito y me estaba aburriendo, saque una hoja de mi mochila y un lápiz, me puse a dibujar pero me aburrí más. Guarde la hoja y me puse a jugar con mi lápiz, lo golpeaba contra la mesa como si fuera una de esos palitos con los que tocan la batería. Cuando fuera grande me gustaría tocar la batería, aunque mi papi me estaba enseñando a tocar el piano y me gustaba mucho, yo también quería tocar la batería y la guitarra, mami decía que sería un niño muy inteligente y no me costaría aprender a tocar todo lo que me gusta.

Cuando sonó el timbre di un salto en mi lugar, todos salieron corriendo muy rápido, y cundo me fije Belly ya se había ido. Suspire y tome mi bolsita con mi almuerzo, cuando salí pude ver a Jacob jugando a la pelota con otros niños, voltee y vi a Belly caminando hasta su mesita que estaba más apartada de las demás. La seguí sin que se diera cuenta, se tropezó varias veces pero gracias a todos los perritos del mundo no se lastimo ni una vez. Cuando llego se quedó mirando el lugar, yo también vi donde ella miraba y me di cuenta de que todo estaba mojado, hacía poco había llovido y ahora su mesita estaba toda mojada. Me aleje de ella casi corriendo y me puse a pensar que hacer.

Estaba segurito de que ellos no eran nada de nada, eso me puso muy feliz, pero sabía que aún tenía que conquistar a Belly, papi me había dado muchos consejos para cortejiar… cortergarla… o como se dijese, pero casi no le había puesto atención al principio, porque fueron esas primeras veces que mi mami le dijo que no. Y yo no quería para nada que Belly me dijese que no, por eso solo escuche la parte en la que me dijo que mami por sin acepto ser su novia. Estaba pensando decirle a mi mami que me gustaba Belly, para que ella fuera la que me ayudara, pero yo quería decirle hasta después de que fuera mi novia. Había estado pensando una de las cosas que me había dicho mi papi, como que cuándo Belly aceptara ser mi novia tenía que pedirle permiso a su papi, él decía que eso era muy importante y así le demostraba a sus papis que Belly de verdad me importaba, además que también debía presentarla con mis papis, eso también ayudaba mucho, pero papi me dijo que eso sería cuando fuera mucho más grande.

Voltee a ver a Belly, ella estaba caminando hacía las otras mesas, se veía enojada y triste. Mi mami me decía que las niñas no deberían estar tristes, así que camine hasta ella y tome su mano, ella parecía un poco asustada, pero no preste atención y comencé a correr mientras la jalaba. Para ser sinceros era un poquito lenta y se tropezaba mucho, pero eso solo la hacía más linda y adorable, entonces se me ocurrió una estupenda idea. Corrí más rápido pero teniendo cuidado de no tirar a Belly, la cual iba muy concentrada mirando sus zapatitos, me dirigía hacía el comedor de maestros, pero cuando Belly se dio cuenta paro de correr y comenzó a protestar.

-Edward suéltame- me pidió jalando su mano, pero no la solté.

-No, te llevare a almorzar- dije decidido.

-Pero yo no quiero ir allí, nos regañaron- me contesto y se veía un poquito asustada, pero yo no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

-No te pasara nada Belly, lo prometo- le dije con una sonrisa y mirándola bonito.

Ella no contesto pero asintió con la cabeza, sonreí y comencé a correr de nuevo. Cuando llegamos nos paramos en la entrada, la verdad nunca había estado ahí, pero no creía que fuera tan difícil que nos dejaran entrar. Esperamos un ratito antes de que una maestra viniera hasta nosotros con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo niños?- pregunto la maestra.

-Sí, mi novia y yo queríamos comer aquí, ¿podemos?- pregunte.

-Muy bien, entonces pasen- la maestra contesto haciéndose a un lado.

-Vamos- apure a Belly y la lleve hasta una de las mesas más alejadas.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y saque mi almuerzo de mi bolsita de papel, Belly hizo lo mismo, la mire por un momento y me di cuenta de que su cara estaba muy rojita, se veía muy linda. Yo traía un sándwich con jugo de manzana y una gelatina de cereza, Belly tría unas quesadillas con jugo de uva y unas galletitas con chispas de chocolate. Comenzamos a comer hasta que Belly hablo.

-Edward, tu y yo no somos novios- me dijo mientras se ponía rojita, eso me puso triste, tenía razón, yo aún no se lo pedía.

-Mmm no, no lo somos… ¿Belly, quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte esperando que me dijera que sí.

-Sí, está bien- me contesto poniéndose más rojita. Me puse muy feliz y no pude evitar parame y darle un beso en la mejilla como los novios de la tele. Terminamos de comer y yo volví a tomar su mano y la lleve al salón de regreso. El resto del día me la pase sonriendo como bobo, a la hora de la salida me despedí de Belly y sentí rarito en mi pecho, pero cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla el dolor se fue y otra vez sonreí como bobo. Mama tardo un poquito en venir por mí, pero no me importo nadita, yo estaba muy feliz pensando en Belly.

-Bebé, lamento haber tardado, prometo que no vuelve a pasar- me dijo mi mami mientras me llenaba de besos.

-Está bien mami, no importa- dije mientras me subía al auto.

Estaba ansioso, ya me quería ir a dormir para poder despertarme mañana y ver a Belly. Estábamos sentando y yo apenas llevaba la mitad de mi comida, pero sabía que mi mami no me dejaría irme a dormir sin cenar.

~.~

-Si no dejas de rebotar le deberás una silla a mami- me dijo mi mami.

-Lo siento- dije tratando de parar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- pregunto mi papá.

-Es que…- no sabía si decirles o no que Belly era mi novia.

-Vamos cariño, puedes confiar en nosotros- dijo mi mami con una sonrisa.

La mire por un momento, Belly ya era mi novia, y yo había dicho que cuando Belly fuera mi novia le contaría a mi mami de ella. Quizás ya tenía que decirles, ¿pero y si mi mami no quería que yo estuviese con Belly? Mi papi había estado de acuerdo y hasta me había ayudado, pero no sabía si a mi mami le agradaría, aunque ella me acababa de decir que podía confiar en ella…

-Mami, tengo una nueva amiga y se llama Bella- le dije. Sabía que me estaba poniendo rojito.

-Oh ¡eso es maravilloso Edward! ¿No es así Carlisle?- dijo mi mami, mirando a mi papi. Él me miro con una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo.

-Yo creo que esta Bella es mucho más que eso, ¿no es así campeón?- dijo mi papi subiendo y bajando sus cejas. Se veía muy gracioso y me reí mucho. Mi mami le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-¿Eso es cierto mi amor? ¿Bella es más que tu amiga?- pregunto mi mami, abriendo sus ojos de forma graciosa.

-Bueno…-

-¡Hay mi vidita! Estoy tan feliz por ti, que rápido crecen… aún recuerdo cuando te fui a dejar a la escuela por primera vez, tuve que rogarte para que entraras, y ahora mírate, todo un hombrecito- dijo mi mami limpiándose lágrimas, mi papi la miro rarito, y después comenzó a reírse.

-Cariño, solo tiene 5 años, y fue tan solo hace un mes que entro a la escuela- dijo mi papi.

-Es lo mismo Carlisle. Ahora mi amor, dime ¿Quién es la pequeña afortunada?- pregunto abriendo los ojos de nuevo.

-Bueno, se llama Bella- dije no muy seguro de querer contarle ahora.

-¿Y cómo fue que paso?- pregunto mi mami.

-Bueno, primero no éramos amigos porque ella se juntaba mucho con un niño llamado Jacob y casi no me hablaba y eso me hacía sentir muy enojado…-

-Aww Carlisle, mi bebé sufrió su primer ataque de celos- dijo mi mami interrumpiéndome.

-Eso es muy tierno amor, ahora prosigue hijo- dijo mi papi dejándome hablar de nuevo.

-Bueno, mmm después hable con mi papi y él me dijo que…-

-¡¿Tú sabías de esto Carlisle Cullen?!- grito mi mami, interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

-Bueno… si amorcito, pero yo… mmm-

-¿Tú que?-

-Yo... pues… Yo ummm, lo que pasa es que Eddie me pidió que no dijera nada, ya sabes, charla de hombres, pero al final todo termino bien ¿no Edward?- pregunto mi papi.

-Si…-

-Eso es muy…- mi mami iba a decir algo de nuevo pero la interrumpí.

-Mami, es de mala educación interrumpir a la personas cuando hablan- le dijo mirándola como ella me mira cuando me como las galletas antes de comer.

-Lo siento mi vida, prometo no interrumpirte más- dijo mi mami.

-Ok… yo platique con papi y él me dijo que yo tenía que toquetearla…- mi mami abrió mucho los ojos y miro mal a mi papi –No, mmm era cortegarla- no sabía muy bien como se decía. Mi mami miro a mi papi más tranquila.

-Cortejarla mi amor- dijo mi papi.

-Eso, entonces hoy cuando ella se iba a sentar en su lugar preferido para comer, vio que todo estaba mojadito y no se pudo sentar y se puso muy triste y yo como la vi, la lleve a comer, así como papi llevas a mami a comer y me dejan con la abuela Clarisse, ella se puso muy feliz, entonces le pedí que fuera mi novia y me dijo que si- termine de contar.

-Aww mi amor, eso muy lindo, eres muy romántico y caballeroso amor mío, cuando seas grande vas a tener muchas novias- dijo mi mami.

-No, mi única novia va a ser Belly, y cuando seamos grandes nos vamos a casar como tú y papi- le dije a mi mami.

-Eso es maravilloso mi amor- dijo mi mami y mi papi me sonrió.

_**Fin Flashback **_

Nada había sido fácil, a pesar de que tan solo tenía 5 años, pero a fin de cuentas todo el esfuerzo valió la pena. Aún recuerdo mi primera discusión con Bella, apenas habíamos comenzado nuestro noviazgo cuando unas niñas quisieron meterse con el amor de mi vida…

_**Flashback**_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Belly y yo éramos novios, yo la quería mucho y siempre la ayudaba con su mochila, yo sabía que luego pesaba y no quería que Belly se cansara. Además que nunca soltaba su manita para que así no se cayera y se lastimara, no me gustaba verla llorar cuando se lastimaba. También supe que le gustaban las galletas de chocolate y comencé a traerle galletas de chocolate, mi mami sabía que la mitad de mis galletas eran para ella así que me daba más. También había otra cosa que me ponía muy feliz, y era que ella ahora nos dibujaba mucho a ella y a mi tomados de la mano, así que la dejaba dibujar en mis libretas para así poder quedarme con todos sus dibujitos bonitos, sabía que a ella le gustaba dibujar y más cuando nos sentábamos juntos en su mesita y yo jugaba con su cabello mientras ella dibujaba. A mí me encantaba su cabello, era muy bonito y olía rico, además de que era suavecito.

Ahora jamás la dejaba solita, y siempre esperaba a que vinieran por ella primero antes de irme, a Belly le gustaba hablar mucho y a mí me gustaba escucharla. Ella no era como las otras niñas que siempre hablaban de vestidos y Barbie's, Belly hablaba mucho de todo lo que le pasaba, de cómo había descubierto una flor en el bosque, o como se había perdido en el centro comercial de Seattle cuando fue a ver a su abuelita y sus papis la llevaron a comprar un regalo para la abuelita. Hablar con Belly era muy divertido, además a ella también le gustaba jugar con mi cabello y ver mis ojos, decía que tenía un bonito color verde. Yo sabía que sus ojos eran como el chocolate, pero ni el chocolate se comparaba su color de ojos.

Estábamos caminando de regreso al salón, ahora siempre nos sentábamos en su mesita, estábamos tomados de la mano, cuando tres niñas se pararon en frente de nosotros. Miraban feo a mi Belly y a mi me miraban rarito y eso hacía que me pusiera un poco incómodo.

-¿Ella enserio es tu novia?- pregunto Tanya mirando feo a Belly.

-Sí, Belly es mi novia- le respondí molesto por como miraba a Belly.

-Pero ella es tan simple- dijo Jessica.

-Y bajita, además su cabello es feo- dijo Lauren.

-Es cierto y tú eres muy lindo, ¿Por qué estas con ella?- pregunto Tanya, me miraba otra vez rarito. Entonces sentí como la mano de Belly dejaba mi mano, y la vi correr hasta el salón.

-Hay, se fue- dijo Jessica.

-Bueno, no importa, podemos jugar- dijo Tanya.

-¿Pero a qué?- le pregunto Lauren.

-No, no podemos jugar a nada- dije enojado.

-¿Por qué no Eddie?- pregunto Tanya.

-Porque tenemos que volver al salón, además ustedes no me caen bien porque fueron groseras con mi Belly- les dije antes de irme y dejarlas ahí. Si no querían entrar era su problema, yo iba a buscar a Belly.

Cuando entre al salón la vi sentada con Jacob, eso me hizo enojar más. Ella comenzó a sentarse conmigo cuando nos hicimos novios, yo sabía que a Jacob le gustaba Belly, pero ella era mía. M senté atrás de ellos y azote mis libretas en la mesa, estas las habíamos sacado para que Belly pudiera dibujar en receso. Ella se volteó y me miro, yo la mire molesto. Ella se veía triste, yo no quería que estuviera triste, solté todo el aire que tenía guardado y hable.

-¿Por qué me dejaste con esas niñas?- pregunte todavía un poco molesto.

-Tú estabas hablando con ellas, no quería molestar- dijo agachando su cabeza, sabía que estaba triste.

-Belly, me dejaste- insistí.

-yo… lo siento- dijo y me di cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Promete que no me dejaras más- le pedí.

-Yo…-

-Promételo- le volví a pedir. Quería que lo prometiera.

-Lo prometo- dijo mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, te quiero Belly- le dije parándome y abrazándola.

-¿Belly?- la llame. Faltaba que ella me dijera que también me quería, sino, no podríamos estar juntos para siempre, ella tenía que quererme.

-Mande- me respondió sin soltarme.

-¿Tú me quieres?- le pregunte asustado, quería que me quisiera como yo la quería a ella.

-Si- me contesto, pero yo quería que me dijera que me quería.

-Dime que me quieres- le pedí mientras la miraba a los ojos seriamente, esto era muy importante.

-Te quiero Eddy- me dijo antes de volver a abrazarme. Tome una profunda respiración y me arme de valor antes de hacerlo.

Nos separe un poquito y acerque mi cara a la de ella como había visto a mis papis y en la tele, puse mis labios sobre los de ella, los deje ahí un momento antes de separarnos y volver a abrazarla. Ella también me abrazo de nuevo, sonreí mientras pensaba en todo lo que haríamos cuando fuéramos grandes, nos casaríamos y tendríamos un perrito, pero primero tendría que hablar con su papá para que me diese permiso de casarme con Belly.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Habían sido muy buenos tiempos aquellos. Todo había sido maravilloso durante ese tiempo, incluso después a pesar de todo. Lo único que esperaba era que mi pequeña no se enamorara tan rápido, sabía que ya era una pequeña adolecente y a esta edad ella estaría interesada en chicos, pero aun así no podía evitar rogar a dios todas noches porque mi princesa jamás llegara y me dijera "Tengo novio papi" aunque sabía que ese día pronto llegaría, y a pesar de que esperaba jamás enterarme, bien decía mi hermosa Bella, más vale que te lo diga ahora a que lo mantenga en secreto.

-¡Papi!- grito mi princesa. Corrió hasta donde estaba yo, la alce y comencé a darle vueltas.

-Nessie- dije bajándola.

-Hola amor- escuche la voz de mi hermosa esposa, la dueña de mis días, la que hacía que mi vida tuviera sentido junto con mi pequeña princesa. Mi Bella.

-Hola cosita- salude ante de besarla con suavidad y sin profundizar el beso, solo dejando pequeñas caricias en sus rosados labios. Me separe de ella y junte nuestras frentes, ella sonrió y dejo un casto beso en mis labios. Escuchamos un pequeño suspiro y nos separamos.

-Son tan lindos, algún día espero encontrar a alguien que me quiera como tú quieres a mami, papi- me dijo mi princesa. Mi pequeña no era de las niñas que se quejaban cuando veían a sus padres besarse, ella en cambio suspiraba y nos miraba feliz. Ella decía que había tenido una amiga a la cual sus padres se separaron, eso la hizo valorar mucho nuestra relación y sentirse afortunada de tenernos juntos. Pero no porque no se quejara dábamos espectáculos, solo besos pequeños y castos frente a mi princesa.

-Estoy segura que lo harás mi amor- dijo mi hermosa Bella, a Nessie le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a dar vueltas por todo el jardín.

-Bebé, no la alientes- le dije suavecito a mi Bella para que mi hija no nos escuchara.

-Edward, Nessie no es una bebé, ella merece encontrar a alguien. Además, tú y yo fuimos novios desde el kínder- dijo ella con una sonrisa presumida. Tenía razón, pero las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles, claro que, cuando eres un niño puedes decir que ella es tu novia y eso no significaba mucho. Pero cuando comenzabas a crecer olvidabas todas esas cosas, Bella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, aunque claro, no podía negar que como adolescente comenzaba a sentir _"otras"_ cosas por ella. Aún recuerdo como me puse cuando me di cuenta de ello y me arme de valor para pedirle de nuevo que fuera mi novia.

_**Flashback **_

Tome un respiro, estaba muy nervioso, sabía que no debía de estarlo pero era inevitable ¡lo estaba! _Concéntrate Edward, ya no eres un bebé. _Dios, cuando fui bebé me fue mucho más fácil, ahora era una completa mierda complicada. _Tranquilo, solo tienes que ir y decirle "Bella te amo, sé que ya no somos nada, pero te amo y quiero que seas mi novia y así poder dejarle en claro a Black que eres mía" _Bien, quizás si quitamos la última parte no suene tan machista y te de una patada en tu ya sabes dónde….

Camine hasta la pequeña cafetería donde ella trabajaba, llevaba sentado en la banca que estaba del otro lado de la calle durante dos horas tratando de armarme de valor. Entre y la busque con la mirada, ella estaba detrás de la caja registradora, vistiendo ese estúpido vestido corto y entallado de la cafetería, ese maldito vestido había sido la culpable de miles de duchas frías durante la madrugada.

Me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa como un bobo, bien, eso era lo que era, un bobo enamorado de mejor amiga, sonaba patético. Suspire y me acerque a ella a paso lento, muy lento, estaba nervioso y las palmas me sudaban. _Asco Edward, a ninguna chica le gustan los chicos sudorosos, límpiate discretamente. _Restregué mis manos por mi pantalón, pero ella no pareció notarlo, o solo fue educada.

-¡Hey! Te vi desde aquí, estaba esperando a que entraras- me dijo soltando una risita. Me sonroje a más no poder, pero ella no lo noto, o solo fue educada, de nuevo.

-Sí, es que no quería molestarte- le dije nervioso. _Buena esa Edward, eres el rey de los bobos._

-No lo haces, tu nunca molestarías- me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Después se sonrojo y yo fingí no notarlo.

-Bien, entonces qué tal si me das una malteada y un muffin de chocolate- pedí.

-Bien salgo en unos minutos más, así que ¿Por qué no nos tomamos algo juntos?- me pregunto. _Bien, ella si es valiente._

-Eso sería fabuloso- dije. Después me di la vuelta y camine hasta una de las mesas.

Unos minutos después ella se reunió conmigo, pero ahora con su ropa normal. Trajo consigo nuestras bebidas y pastelillos, comenzamos una plática normal y muy ligera, amaba estar con ella. Era tan fácil como respirar. Ella me estaba contando lo divertido que es trabajar aquí ya que conoces a mucha gente –gente mayor, no muchachos, mi Bella no es así- _vamos Edward, aprovecha, dile lo que sientes díselo, díselo, díselo, díselo…_

-¿Edward me estas escuchando?- la voz molesta de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ehh sí- respondí distraído.

-Sabes, si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte- me dijo molesta.

-Bella no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar si no es contigo- respondí sin pensar. _Bien, parece a que así es como haces las mejores cosas, sin pensar. _

-¿Enserio?- pregunto con sus ojitos cafés brillando a mil

-Por su puesto Bella yo te a…-

-¡Bells!- ese grito no me dejo seguir y ese grito me alejo de mi Bella.

-Ehh hola Jacob- contesto Bella sonrojada y sin mirarlo, se veía irritada.

-Me pregunta si querías ir al cine conmigo- dijo con una estúpida sonrisa que tenía ganas de quitársela a golpes.

-No, no quiere- conteste yo parándome de mi lugar. _¿De nuevo sin pensar no? _

-Tú no eres nadie para contestar por ella- me dijo con una mueca, ah no esperen, así es su rostro…

-Soy su novio y creo que tengo todo el derecho- dije. Los dos me miraron sorprendidos, solo mire a mi Bella. –La amo con todo mi corazón y eso me da mucho derecho- dije sin dejan de mirarla, ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a mí, me dio un beso en la mejilla y miro a Jacob.

-Lo siento Jacob, pero estoy en una cita con Edward- le dijo.

-Argh- en perro solo gruño y se fue.

-Bella, lo decía enserio cuando dije que te amo- le dije antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo con una sonrisa. La tome de la cintura y nos sumergí en un beso llego de amor y cariño.

_**Fin flashback**_

-Lo sé, pero es mi bebé y la quiero conmigo y sin ningún chico cerca por lo menos 30 años- le dije.

-Eres un necio, no sé qué hare contigo. Pero escucha, el día en que tu hija traiga a un chico a casa estaré de su parte- me dijo antes de darse la vuelta e ir por una soñadora Nessie.

-Bells, no puedes hacerme esto- le dije con un puchero.

-No, tú no puedes hacerle esto, sabes que te amo- me dijo.

Salimos de la casa hasta los autos, Alice había organizado una comida en casa de mis padres, nos había exigido prácticamente que fuéramos. Conduje rápidamente hasta la casa, cuando llegamos corrí a abrirle la puerta a mi esposa y luego a mi hija, tome la mano de ambas y nos conduje hasta la puerta, antes de que pudiéramos tocar Alice apareció con un vestido parecido al de Bella pero en verde.

-Me alegro que llegaran a tiempo, los estábamos esperando- dijo con una sonrisa rara. Sabía que algo tramaba.

-Bien, pasemos- dijo Bella. Nessie soltó nuestras manos y arreglo su vestido y su cabello antes de poner una linda sonrisa y entrar. La mire raro. Pero esposa y hermana solo rieron.

-Es toda una señorita- dijo mi hermana y Bella asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.

-Ella no es ninguna señorita, es mi bebé, ahora déjame pasar que quiero ver a mi madre- dije molesto.

Camine hasta la sala donde se encontraban mis padres y amigos.

-Hijo, te eh extrañado tanto- me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

-Mamá nos vimos ayer- dije riendo.

-Oh calla y deja a tu madre disfrutar- me dijo riendo. Cuando nos separamos me acerque a mi padre, nosotros nos dimos un abrazo más varonil.

-Es bueno verte- me dijo.

-Lo sé, también es bueno verte- le dije riendo y fui a saludar a Jasper.

-Hey, Jazz- le di un abrazo.

-Edward, es bueno verlos, Nessie se ve muy linda.- dijo mi amigo. Asentí con la cabeza

-¡Eddie!- el grito de Emmett se hizo brincar de la sorpresa. Me atrapo en uno de sus abrazos de eso dejándome sin aire. Él tenía un niño de 5 años. Suertudo.

-Hola Emmett- salude como una persona normal.

-Edward- Rosalie se acercó a nosotros y me abrazo. Le devolví el abrazo, ella estaba casada con Emmett. A ellos los conocimos en el instituto, habíamos pasado increíbles momentos juntos, eran nuestros mejores amigos.

-Hola Rose-

-Ya que todos estamos aquí, hay que ir al jardín- mi hermana salió dando saltitos. Caminamos hasta el jardín, entonces me percate que en la mesa donde comeríamos estaba mi pequeña Nessie… con un chico y ¡Estaban tomados de las manos! Fulmine al niño la con la mirada y estuve a punto de correr hasta él para arrancarle la cabeza, pero la mano de mi dulce esposa me detuvo.

La mire alarmado, un niños tonto tomaba la mano de mi bebé, ella solo negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Hice un berrinche y comencé a moverme inquieto cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un mohín. Bella me golpeo el hombro y me miro furiosa. Los demás reían por nuestro silencioso intercambio. Los fulmine con la mirada y seguí caminando de la mano de mi esposa con un mohín de fastidio.

Todos tomamos asiento, el niño no soltó la mano de mi niña, pero las bajo de la mesa. Lo fulmine con la mirada, pero él ni se inmuto. Niño tonto, desgraciado, feo, engañador, engatusador de hijas pequeñas, feo, estúpido, fastidioso, insolente, cara de rana, gordo, feo, orejón, flaco, feo….

-Edward, creo que no te comente, pero invite al novio de Renesmee a la fiesta- anuncio mi hermana feliz. Comencé a atragantarme con el aire, Bella trataba de que me repusiera dándome golpecitos en la espalda preocupada.

-¿N-Novio?- tartamudee. Mi hija sonrió feliz y se sonrojo.

-En realidad, yo venía a hablar con usted señor. Quería pedirle permiso para que Nessie sea mi novia, no se lo había preguntado porque su hermana Alice y Nessie no me lo permitían alegando que no era la ocasión para eso.- dijo mirándome seriamente, las mujeres emitieron un 'Awww' y yo quería vomitar.

-Ehh- no sabía que decir.

-Es muy dulce Liam- dijo mi Bella, un momento ¿Ella dijo Liam?

-¿Lo conoces?- le pregunte.

-Claro, Nessie me lo presento cuando se hicieron novios- me dijo riendo. ¡Hasta mi esposa se iba con el enemigo! Esto estaba muy mal.

-Entonces ¿nos daría permiso?- el niño se veía nervioso pero decidido. Lo mire y me vi a mi en la misma situación cuando Bella me presento a su padre. Era valiente.

-Si i familia confía lo suficiente en ti como para dejarte estar con Nessie y escondérmelo a mí, creo que tienes mi permiso- dije derrotado, pero sabía que el chico quería a mi Nessie, no cualquiera vendría a enfrentarse a su suegro con tan solo 12 años. – Pero si le haces algo a mí bebé yo mismo…-

-Papá- se quejó mi pequeña. Así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Gracias señor- dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza, pero sentí la mirada de todos en mí, todos me miraban con una ceja alzada.

-Puedes llamarme Edward, Liam- dije con voz calmada. Él asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a mi bebé. Los mire por un segundo, me recordaban tanto a mí y Bella cuando éramos jóvenes, confiaba en este niño, lo hacía.

Me gire hacia mi esposa, se veía radiante de felicidad, la di un pequeño beso en los labios y me acerque a su oído.

-Te amo- susurre.

-Yo también te amo- me dijo del mismo modo.

* * *

**Yo se que tarde... Y bueno, pero, aquí esta el capítulo y me siento orgullosa de el. Pero me gustaría saber si a ustedes les gusto, en realidad no estoy muy conforme y siento que me falto, pero ustedes diganme ¿Le hace falta algo más? ¿Creen que debio tener algo más? **

**Enserio me encantaria. ¿Me dejas Review?**

**PD: Alice es la hermana menor de Edward, y nacio cuando él cumplio 6**


End file.
